Garthar
Garthar é um ladrão Nórdico muito convencido, que se une ao Grêmio dos Ladrões após completar pelo menos três missões de influência. Ele foi escolhido por Vex após um encontro com lobos na estrada e aparenta ser apaixonado por ela. Itinerário Assim que chaga na Cisterna, ele pode ser encontrado vagando e conversando com seus companheiros de grêmio até as 6h, quando ele faz uma pausa de quatro horas para dormir na cama à esquerda do laboratório de alquimia. Sua única outra atividade é treinar com sua adaga na sala de treinamento entre as 14h e as 18h. Equipamento * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Adaga (até qualidade Elfica) * Arco de Caça * Flechas de Aço x12 * 18 Moedas Citações * "Não nos conhecemos". ''— Quando encontra-lo pela primeira vez. * and then he'll self-assuredly state: ''"Meu nome é Garthar. Lembre-se, por que ouvirá falar muito de mim". ''— Quando se aproximar ou falar com ele. * ''"''Ainda aprendendo as coisas, mas vou pegar o jeito". — Quando se aproximar ou falar com ele.'' * "Estava fazendo alguns trabalhos para Vex... e quanto a você?" — Quando se aproximar ou falar com ele. * "Quer alguma coisa?" ''— Quando se aproximar ou falar com ele. * ''"É uma história engraçada. Eu estava descendo a estrada de Ivarstead em direção a Riften e vi Vex lutando contra alguns lobos. Bem, havia oito deles e ela já tinha matado três quando eu entrei na luta. Juntos, nós fizemos pouco deles e o último saiu mancando e lambendo suas feridas". — Quando perguntado sobre o Grêmio. * "Na verdade, foi quando ela educadamente me pediu para entregar minha bolsa de moedas. Você pode imaginar? Nós brigamos por um tempo, quebramos as armas um do outro e finalmente caímos no chão exaustos. Depois de alguns minutos, ela me olhou nos olhos e perguntou se eu queria entrar para o Grêmio. Simplesmente isso, sem desculpas. Algo me dizia que eu não iria me arrepender. Eu tinha ouvido falar que o Grêmio estava recuperado e a maior parte de Skyrim sob sua influência. Eu vou te dizer, eu não gostaria de lutar com Vex novamente, mas eu certamente não me importaria de ???..." — Quando perguntado sobre como ele se uniu ao Grêmio. * "Estão te esperando na Cisterna. Sem truques". — Quando chegar com Karliah. * "Se eu encontrar o Mercer primeiro, vou esmagar seu crânio com minhas próprias mãos!" ''— Quando limpar o nome de Karliah. * "''Não quero saber o que você fez e não me importo. Só fique longe de mim". ''— Se for expulso do Grêmio. * "''Boa sorte no próximo trabalho". — Quando parar de falar com ele. * "Vai tomar um pouco de vinho, hein? Beba por mim". ''— Quando parar de falar com ele. Aparições * ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos